


痕烧火辣

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA





	痕烧火辣

痕烧火辣

-性转了。  
-每次搞港娜我就开始嫉妒香港人  
-毫无逻辑xjb乱写  
-记得叫地瓜给写个港娜番外  
-感觉来了就继续写毕竟我也想知道这个故事能怎么他妈的发展（）  
-其实写跑题了不知道咋圆回来  
-别问，问了就是突然想搞颜色  
-手有点生哈bgdoi怎么会这么难

十九岁的黄旭熙以为没有什么能热得过七月中旬巴塞罗那三十九摄氏度的太阳。

他回到首尔的第二天，时差牵着午睡的困顿阴阴地扯着他的眼睑。一起打球的兄弟阿Jay往他怀里塞了一大瓶冷藏又明显添加色素的墨西哥石榴汁。要他送去邻街第一百一十三号。告诉他今晚那儿有Party要开。

他打着哈欠望着略显出深蓝色调的天。才七点半。怀里的石榴汁瓶身热出的水珠湿透了他前胸，心前搭着凉凉的一块，他才清醒一点。

从巴塞罗那穿回家的白色球鞋还没来得及刷干净，鞋头被南欧美女的高跟鞋踩下的印子还嵌着一个小坑。

这哪里是适合去参加派对的打扮。

“她里头流的不是血。是果汁。”

他们是这样说罗渽敏的。

石榴汁早就在他踏进罗渽敏家门的时候被不知道哪里伸过来的手拿走了。

“嘿Lucas好久不见。”  
“Hey bro！”  
“你好像又黑了。”

“知道吗？是罗渽敏回来了。”  
“我看你好像还不认识她呢？”

“是罗渽敏！”  
“娜娜？”

他不知道派对的主人是谁。坐在拥挤的沙发上，他喝了兑了葡萄汁和西柚汁的啤酒。

那种味道让他觉得在做梦。

后来他觉得巴塞罗那的太阳也掉在他身上了。

黄旭熙被罗渽敏的牛仔热裤蹭着裆部，并且嘴唇被她咬破，心口前濡湿的一块被她抓着，留下深色的指印。

罗渽敏像一只水果冰沙里捞出来的猫。浑身上下透着冷气，又混着地中海水果的香味。或许应该这么说，因为他被她撩拨地硬懵了，除了浑身发热和被下体控制所以感官以外，他其他感觉都丧失了。

西柚色和黄桃色的指甲晃在他眼前像是特别的信号。他看了觉得更热，他的火在涂满厚厚一层指甲油的手指摸上他的腰腹之前就出来了。

她好像接吻之前刚吞下很大一块红心火龙果。嘴唇上紫粉色的果汁盖住了原本橘色的口红。黄旭熙光看着她的眼睛就不会动，也根本没有功夫去管她的口红是不是糊在了嘴角。

罗渽敏腰很细，黄旭熙一个半巴掌就能把她的腰完全捂住。罗渽敏过短的上衣被撩起塞进胸罩边卡紧的时候黄旭熙才真正注意到这个，她哪里都漂亮，不只是脸和腿一眼看过去就知道漂亮，连肚脐眼也长得漂亮。

罗渽敏很会脱衣服。这件事情黄旭熙是在自己被剥光到只剩一条长边CK内裤感觉脚踝发凉的时候发现的。她就是笑着整个人挂着他，不只是接吻，她轻轻咬住他的喉结，手隔着内裤纤维揉着他已经完全勃起的东西，她空出一只手来又端过一杯透明的白葡萄汁。滴下来一点正好渗湿他下面突起的位置。

杯子没有被放回原位，打翻之后刚好弄脏了黄旭熙的球鞋，鞋头的脏印子里转了一圈进口的葡萄汁。

罗渽敏的手就在他们吻到发昏的时候向上扯着他的T恤，她卡在他腰上被抱到窗台上的时候他的裤子就被揪落下来，挂在他小腿和脚踝上，被罗渽敏用脚背蹭着撩起，后来被他踩在脚底下甩了出去。

罗渽敏的牛仔短裤被拉开了拉链，黄旭熙的性器隔着内裤抵住她拉链开口。浅粉色的小蕾丝边挂在胯骨上，如果黄旭熙把她放倒在阳台上或者房间里的地毯上，他就能看见她漂亮的肚脐眼下面，漂亮胯骨之间漂亮的比基尼桥。

罗渽敏的上衣前扣完全被解开了。这让她看起来像衣着暴露的美式叛逆小甜心一样，胸罩外面只加着一件短窄的外套。

喜欢黄旭熙大手的不只是罗渽敏的后腰，还有她的大腿根，被牛仔裤的粗砺质地磨出红痕的大腿背在窗台上印出更深的痕迹。他手摸过的时候她的腰就撞在窗上，好像那是什么不得了的敏感的地方。

她的短裤后来甩在阳台上，她主动剥下黄旭熙的内裤，涨大的阴茎头吐着粘液沾在罗渽敏的手心，黄旭熙看着她握着他的性器官抵住她张开的大腿间的一小截丝质面料。

她流出的黏液吸附着内裤塞进隐隐约约形成了一条缝，黄旭熙的性器头光是摩擦着一点沟壑就觉得快要泄精。她坏笑的时候黄旭熙就去咬她的唇珠，她带着黄桃色指甲盖的手指在硬透支起的肉棒上顺着血管鼓起的线条来回摩挲。黄旭熙的手指从内裤边里钻进去，掰开她的阴唇，淌出水的阴道口塞进了他半个指节。

黄旭熙不知道罗渽敏会不会感到疼痛。但是他被罗渽敏堵着射精孔还被撩拨阴囊又硬着没法射出的滞涨感憋得他脑门发痛。

他操进她身体里之后忍不住挺腰去顶她阴道内部的肉壁，她故意夹得很紧，大腿肉挤压着他的胯骨也要磨出火来。骑乘的做爱姿势好像是他们做过无数次，黄旭熙好像早就知道罗渽敏回忍不住自己动，她的穴口泌着黏液箍住黄旭熙的阴茎从底到顶，又再来几次。期间她完全把它拔出，又再次对着阴茎头坐下去的时候黄旭熙觉得自己才是被操的那一个。

她高潮的时候就是一只猫，利爪刮在他背后生生扯下来一层皮。他直直地看着她下体的软肉把蹂躏到泛红又透出水光，折起她的腿，在膝盖窝里来来回回操动，罗渽敏觉得她高潮的皱襞应该换了位置，她会因为黄旭熙抵着她不同的身体部位而高潮痉挛。这次是膝盖窝，下次也许是脚踝，或者肋骨。

射精过后他像个撕扯开的牛角包。流出的浅白色奶霜盖在烘烤过泛巧克力色的酥皮上。

他们说的是真的。

“她里头流的是果汁。”

黄旭熙在梦里没射干净。他醒过来的时候下体隐隐约约有了动静。他睁开眼睛那会儿罗渽敏刚打开房间门，窗外三十八摄氏度热得她开了一瓶冰镇菠萝汁。

黄旭熙看着她吞咽果汁的侧脸，昏头昏脑地说了一句。

“我好硬。娜娜。”


End file.
